


It'll Be Fine (Klance)

by WallyWest15AF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, Funny, M/M, kinda funny, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallyWest15AF/pseuds/WallyWest15AF
Summary: Keith and Lance do something bad and try to get away with it.





	It'll Be Fine (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, this is my second works.  
> Just trying something new.  
> Input welcome and appreciated.

"It's five A.M. Keith." Lance whines. "I'm almost done and it's only four." Keith says, fidgeting with Pidge's Bayard. "She's gonna know it was us." Lance says in a hushed voice.  
N"o she won't, It will be just like new." Keith says more to himself than to lance. "If you say so babe." Lance agrees kissing Keith's hand. "Okay there, It's fixed now she never know we dropped her Bayard in the toilet." Keith says confidently. "YOU WHAT?!" Pidge screams. "Nothing!" Lance replies voice raising a octave. "YOU DROPPED MY BAYARD IN THE TOILET!" Pidge hollered. "What were you doing with my Bayard?!" Pidge yelled.

"It's not my fault blame keith!" Lance said. "Bl- what?" Keith said seeming confused. "You were the one that pulled me into the bathroom!" Lance said raising his voice. "Yeah but you practically jumped me!" Keith bit back. "You didn't seem to mind with your tongue down my throat!" Lance screamed. "Wait what?" Pidge said laughing. "You guys were making out weren't you?" Pidge cackled out. "NO!" Lance and Keith shouted in unison. "Liars!" Pidge said clutching her stomach. "You two are unbelievable, I'm going to bed." Pidge said turning to walk away.  
Pidge stopped at the door and turned to look over her shoulder at the two flustered boys. "Don't you ever touch my Bayard again." Then she walked out of the room.

"I can't believe you blamed me." Keith said turning to look at Lance. "Really?" Lance said smirking. "Come on, Let's go to bed." Keith said, taking Lance's hand.  


Sure Pidge would get over it, but not before she super glues their shoes to the ceiling, How she got up there no one knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know in the comments what you thought.  
> Would totally love some feed back bruh(s).


End file.
